The Diary Of Jane
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: Dirk/Jane fic. One of my favorite pairings, so if you don't like. Haters gonna hate. This story, I finally realized, is slightly based off of Aladdin, but a little different. So, read & review honestly. Princess/Prince times, and enjoy.
1. Meeting Him

Um...Jane x Dirk story. First time for Dirk, second for Jane, so if any mistakes are there, please let me know, and I'll attend to them. BTW, this story is based of princess/prince times. So guess what? Jane's the princess. Dirk would make a lovely **_prince_** because he definitely has the **_heart_** to be one. Get it? ...Eh, whatever.

* * *

I sit on my chair, next to my mother, as the personal chefs prepare our meal. I rest my chin on the palm of my hand and think back to this morning when I snuck out of the palace.

_I got dressed in some of my most normal clothes and wore a hoodie over my head, so the guards wouldn't see me. I climbed over the walls of the palace and walked down the streets of our kingdom, in awe of the design my mother thought up._

_Many people littered the confusing streets with rather annoying hurry. I accidentally bumped into someone while I was traveling down one of said streets, making both of us fall on our rears. The person threatened me with such force, it made me become trapped in place. The man advanced on me slowly, making me even more scared. Right before he hit me, a figure rushed in front of me, blocking his assault._

_"Move, boy! This girl made me fall!" The boy refused to move as he told him,_

_"That is no reason to hurt an innocent female, mister. Accidents happen from time to time, now please move on and continue your day." The man grumbled and followed directions, quickly shuffling past. The boy helped me up and told me,_

_"Are you okay, little lady?" I nodded, keeping my identity hidden from him._

_"I should be fine. It's nothing of major concern, thank you." Just then, a sharp pain slashed across my arm, making me hold it tightly. The boy frowned, probably upset that I lied about my arm. He then tugs me through the crowd, to someplace._

_We soon stop at an abandoned household, and he pulls me inside. I have to admit, it made me a bit nervous, considering what Mother told me about what happens outside the palace walls, though I trusted this commoner. He sat me down on a chair, and rushed somewhere. He soon came back with a first aid kit._

_He sat down next to me, opening up the kit._

_"Thank you." I whispered to him, making him stop. "For earlier. Thank you." He grins._

_"No problem. I don't mind." He continues with the kit, and after a short time, he starts to roll up my left sleeve, making me jump. He stops._

_"Is something wrong?" He asks, resulting in me shaking my head. He continues and finds a nasty cut on my forearm, bleeding heavily. He begins to work on it like Mistress Rose, the palace medic, does. After about five minutes, he ends his work and it's completely covered._

_"Some blood seeped through your jacket. I can wash it for you if you want." Reluctantly, I take off the grey jacket and hand it to the male._

_He stops moving towards another room and looks at my face. I look down at my feet, in order to not be discovered. Though, the male was persistent on figuring it out. After like not even 2 minutes, he tilted my head up with his hand, forcing me to look up._

_"I knew you looked familiar. You look like the princess." I take a hard swallow. _

_"Ah-um-yea, I do. Don't I?" I nervously laughed, making him raise an eyebrow. He simply walks into another room with your jacket-_

A hand waves in front of my face jerking me back to reality. My mother, Condense Crocker, frowns at me.

"Dear, you haven't touched your food at all since it's arrival." She points to our kingdom's delicacy, La Anonyme Fleur. "You seem distracted today, Jane. Is something wrong?" I shake my head, smiling like the idiot I am.

"No, Mother. I'm simply not very hungry today. Please excuse me to entrance to my bedroom." You walk through the hall as you drift back into the lovely memory of the boy.

_He returns from the other room and sits down next to me once again. Silence burns holes in me as he fiddles with a sword of his. So, I finally asked,_

_"Mister?" He turns his attention towards me. "May I ask your name?"_

_He smiles softly. "Dirk Strider. You?" I hesitate before answering softly,_

_"Jane Crocker..." He leans in. "Excuse me?"_

_I try to swallow, but that'd take an act of court. "Jane Crocker." His eyes widen._

_"Princess Jane?" I nod slowly, then tell him,_

_"Though, I ask don't call me that today. I'm out of the castle today, and I'm a normal person, aren't I?" I smile, making him chuckle._

_"It's takes more than that to be a normal person, Princess." I frown at him._

_"I thought I said not to call me that, Dirk." He apologizes to me._

_"I'm sorry. Just a habit." I smile brightly to him._

_"My mother is holding a ball on Saturday. If you want to come..." A slight blush jumps onto my face as I continue. "I could give you a pass. Though, you'll have to dress formally." _

_He sighs, returning to his sword. "I don't have the appropriate clothing for the ball, sorry, Jane." An idea just then came to me._

_"Why don't you come to the palace Friday afternoon, Dirk?" He gives me a look like I'm crazy. "I'm serious! I'll have the guards admit you, and I'll have Auntie Kanaya make some clothes for you!" He looks away.  
_

_"I don't want to waste any of your time, Jane." I shake my head._

_"You aren't wasting it! You're making it worthwhile, Dirk!" He smirks at me as I realize what he actually heard. He heard,_

_"You're worthwhile, Dirk." I blush heavily, then stammer._

_"U-Uh, is my jacket done? I must return to the castle before Mother notices I'm gone." He nods and hands my jacket to me._

_"Wait-but how-when did you get this?" He laughs._

_"I've had it for awhile. I just wanted to hang out with you a bit more." I start walking towards the doorway that we entered from when Dirk halts me._

_"No, not that way. You'll get noticed by the guards. Follow me."_

And, now here I am, waiting for his arrival. A button buzzes and Mother's tone rings out.

"Dear, someone's at the castle gates. He said you asked him to come." I hop up and giggle girlishly.

"Okay, Mother~. I'm coming." I run down to the gates and Dirk's waiting there. He grins as the guards let him in.

"I'm going to hate shopping after this, aren't I?"

* * *

First out of two. Look forward to next one when idea comes. :P


	2. The Ball

I shake my head. "Why would you hate shopping? This is just making clothes." Dirk chuckles at my joke. I tug him inside the castle where Mother stands there, confused.

"Hello, Your Highness." Mother smiles as Dirk greets her. Then, she looks down at me.

"Dear, why did you invite this boy here? Also, how do you even know him? You've never been outside the castle walls...have you?" Confusion crosses her face and I look down at my feet as you reply,

"Sorry..."Her eyes widen. "I disobeyed your orders, but I met Dirk here! He's really nice and he helped me out! I really like him, Mom..." Mother smiles widely as she steps up to me.

"Oh honey...It's okay. Here." She hands me an invitation for the ball to give to Dirk. "Just for you, Janey." Then, she walks away from smiling me and confused Dirk.

"That was not confusing in the least." Dirk jokes. "Not at all. So, Jane? When are we going to get this over with?" I nod and tug him towards Auntie Kanaya's room. As the door creaks open, her voice illuminates the room.

"Jane? Is that you dearest?" She steps out of the shadows. "Who is this handsome young man?" Dirk looks away as this comment is said.

"This is Dirk Strider, Auntie! I like him so very dearly, and Mother gave him a personal invitation to the ball." Auntie giggles like she know something I don't, then says,

"Of course, dear. Why have you come to me today, Jane?" I smile brighter than the sun then reply,

"I want to give Dirk some new clothes for the ball. Wouldn't that be lovely, Auntie?" Auntie Kanaya nods, then approaches Dirk.

"Dirk, I must know what your favorite color is." Dirk raises a brow before answering her.

"Orange, why?" Auntie smiles softly. "No reason. Let me get started. It should be done soon, Dirk. Please wait outside with Jane." We both exit and sit down against the wall. After about 30 seconds, Dirk asks,

"Why do you want me to come to the ball?" I blush lightly as I answer him.

"Because." He turns his head towards me, only to see my black hair instead of my face.

"Because why?" I giggle.

"Because why not?"His look fixates on where my eyes would've been, firmly.

"Well..." I start, fidgeting around with the hem of my dress. "I guess I sorta l-" I'm cut off by Auntie Kanaya's voice.

"Come in, dears. I'm finished." We both stand and I start towards the door, but Dirk grabs my wrist.

"Finish, Jane." He hold my wrist steady, and I'm unable to move any farther unless I answer him, so I quickly mumble to him and him only, "Because I've fallen for you, Dirk." He releases my wrist then walks through the door.

I walk in after him, and Kanaya holds up the outfit. It's an orange-and-black tuxedo with a matching pair of sleek black shoes. Dirk hums.

"I suppose so. Though, I'll definitely come, Jane." His smile just brightens your day. After a few hours, Mother intrudes on our little fun time saying,

"Okay, Jane. I think we should let Dirk go back home for today, okay honey?" I bounce off my bed where Dirk was sitting, happily.

"Okay, Mother~!" I chime, pulling Dirk off. Dirk walks outside through the gates and turns to me, waving bye.

"See you at the ball, Dirk." I tell him before he leaves.

* * *

The ball...

I sit on my golden throne as I await the lovely Dirk Strider, watching all the happy couples dance away. Maybe Dirk and I could be like that one day, I wonder. At the thought, I giggle, covering my face. Then, a blaring horn sounds.

"Everyone gather around." All the attendants gathered around the palace crier, Mr. Makara. "The queen has issued a report that many fine men have come to this ball, however, only one shall hold the hand of our princess, Jane Crocker." A round of applause and whistles came from the crowd of unfamiliar faces.

Then, many single guys appeared on the velvet carpet ahead of us as I asked my mother right beside me, "That's why you gave Dirk the invitation, isn't it, Mother?" She winks at me, making me blush lightly once again.

After a short time, I hear a familiar voice in the crowd. "Hey, Jane." My expression brightens as Dirk's unique tuxedo comes into view. I hop up out of my throne and rush to him. I throw myself at him, making him stumble backwards.

"It's nice to see you too, Jane." I bring my face close to his, then kiss him for a short time.

"I love you, Dirk." Dirk grins at me.

"I love you too, Jane." My mother behind me calls out to the people but I don't hear her. All I'm focusing on is Dirk. The one I'll love forever.

* * *

I think I did pretty well for how many times I tried to put 'you' or 'your' instead of 'I' or 'my'. So, review honestly, and I'll fix any mistakes I/you find. Thanks to all.


End file.
